High school...
by Vegeta Chika
Summary: A/U fic, this is my first fic so please be nice! B/Y (soon to be B/V) G/CC, K/18 i really suck a summeries but bulma is going out with yamcha but there might be something goign on between bulma and vegeta! read to find out!
1. Intro

Intro  
  
((A/N – I don't own Dragonball Z. No Flames Please!!!))  
  
Come on Vegeta, what are you talking about? Asked Bulma, "Please just try out for the football team? You'd re really good at it. Besides what's a better way to knock people out when you don't get in trouble for it? Please, just do it for me ok?"  
  
"Humph" Vegeta smirked, he couldn't help but smile. The fact that Bulma wanted him to do something for her made him anxious, 'gosh she's hot' He thought. " Oh alright, I'll do it" he grunted.  
  
Vegeta had looked at Bumla from a far for 4 years because she was always over the weakling human Yamcha since 7th grade, and not even realizing he was cheating most of the time. He had to admit that he really liked her.  
  
After Bulma walked down the long hallway, Vegeta thought to himself, 'why would she want me to do that? She's never really talked to me much.'  
  
Just then Goku (Vegeta's best friend) walked down the hall and snapped him out of his daydreaming trance.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, whatcha thinking about, Bulma again?" He asked  
  
"Yeah, she asked me to join the football team, but I have no idea why she did." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I know why!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Geezz Kakorot! You are no help" Vegeta said as he walked off to his biology class  
  
  
  
R&R Please! Tell me if I should keep going with this! 


	2. tryouts! Clubing?!

A/N  I'm just coming out of my writers block!  Yeeeppiieee!  Sorry it took so long!  I hope you enjoy what I have up; it's not too long, I'm not even sure I should continue with this story so you have R&R for me kk?  Thank you Pan2k for helping me with ideas! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta walks into his bio class with Mr. Cruice.  Of course the 'prince' is late, as usual.

"Excuse me Vegeta, where do you think you've been?" The teacher asked

"I was walking to class" Vegeta replied

"Don't let me see it happen again, you've been late almost every day for class and you say that every time, if it happens again you're going to be suspended"

Vegeta was pretty busy thinking about Bulma asking him to try out for the football team.  He decided he would do it just because he had nothing better to do after school.

.:*:.:*:.  After school at tryouts  .:*:.:*:.

The cheerleaders were practicing their halftime show while the boys were scrimmaging.  The coach was looking at each player to see if they were good as a team, if they had individual skills, and if they actually got along with the other players (not fight over positions) 

Goku was playing QB while Vegeta was waiting for a long pass in the end zone, Goku yells out the play and throws a perfect spiral down the field and Vegeta makes a diving catch and makes a touchdown.

The cheerleaders, like Bulma, Chi Chi, Marron, and 18 cheered for the two guys who made the touchdown and crowded around them as they came off the field.

Yamcha was also trying out for the team but he couldn't participate in the scrimmage because he got into a fight on the field and the coach kicked him off.   Vegeta could hear him mumbling about people showing off and kissing up to the coach.  

Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Chi Chi, Bulma, 18, and Krillen had made their own group in middle school and had stuck with each other since then (A/N  they're all seniors-12 grade)

"Thank GOD it's Friday" Bulma declared.

"Yea" Everyone said back to her

"I have a really good idea!  Why don't we go to a club tonight?  You know just hang out and dance?" said Bulma

"That's a good idea!  So…how about it?" Chi Chi asked the tired group

"I'm sorry babe, I can't go" Yamcha said as he put his arm around Bulma's shoulder.  "I have to… uhh…I—I have to baby-sit my little cousin, I promised my aunt I would for her.

Bulma looked up to Yamcha with sad eyes, "Can't you just back out of it, just this once for me?"

"Sorry hun, I gotta do this"

"Ok"

'UgggHHH, why does he always back out of our dates, it seems like we haven't gone out in months!'  Bulma thought.

Everyone was separating into cars Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 into Bulma's capsule sports car and Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillen, and Goku into Vegeta's corvette.

"Bye guys!" All the girls yelled

The guys used the 'chin up' gesture while the peeled out of the parking lot.

"Why do they always do that?" Chi Chi asked

"Who knows" 18 said

"I'm going to stop at each of your houses so we can help each other pick an outfit for tonight ok?  18's first because she's closest and Chi Chi second and then mine, we can all get dressed, take showers, do our makeup and hair at my house."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ThE eNd Of ThAt ChApTeR!

Review Please!  Tell me if you think I should keep going with this ok?  Thanks!  To everyone who reviewed before!


	3. Girls get ready

As the three girls were driving to each others houses to get the outfits, Chi Chi and 18 told their parents they were at Bulma's house getting ready to go out with the guys tonight at a club.  
  
When they arrived, they all saw Bulma's mother lying out in the sun with a cup of lemonade to her mouth. When she heard the rumble of Bulma's sports car come into the driveway, she looked up and greeted her daughter and her friends.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Hello dear how was school today?"  
  
"It was ok"  
  
"That's nice"  
  
"Mom? Is it ok if I go to a club tonight with my friends? You know the new one in town?  
  
"Sure, just make sure you're home before 3 in the morning"  
  
"Wow! I had to beg my mom to let me come out tonight," Chi Chi whispered to 18  
  
"I know same with me, I wish my mom was like Bulma's, she lets Bulma do whatever she wants to" 18 whispered back.  
  
"Ok, lets go get ready, we only have 3 hours!" Bulma said.  
  
The girls walked up the elegant stairs of the Briefs home and into Bulma's very large, and beautifully decorated room. She had her own bathroom with about 5 cases of different makeup, one shower and a jacuzzi.  
  
Bulma walks over to her closet and opens up the doors. 18 and Chi Chi's mouths drop because Bulma had a closet that had a computer in it to coordinate outfits that matched their body, hair color, eyes, etc. It would take a picture of you and find the perfect outfit that falters you most. It also was all computer activated where it would have a machine get the outfit out of the closet for you and everything like that ( A/N It's like the one in Clue Less if any of you remember that movie, LOL )  
  
"Bulma! Oh My Gosh!" Chi Chi and 18 both said at the same time  
  
"What?" Bulma answered defensively  
  
"You have soooooooooo much stuff in your closet! I Bet you have every kind of designer that's ever put anything out in here! Sheesh!" Chi Chi said  
  
"Hmmmm, Maybe your right, heheheh" Bulma laughed, "All right lets get ready!"  
  
"Uhh Bulma is it ok with you if I just borrow one of your outfits because I bet I can find something I'll like a lot more in your closet than what I picked out at my house" Chi Chi said as she held up the worn out jeans and a sparkly tank top.  
  
"Yeah, same here" 18 said as she was already looking at outfits on the computer.  
  
Bulma already had her picture in the computer so she typed in what she was doing that night ( going to a club ) and how she wanted to look ( either sexy, pretty, cute, and so and so ) She typed in 'club' and 'sexy'  
  
Then on the screen came images of her in outfits and she got to pick the one she liked most. Bulma picked out bright blue, tight, lowrider jeans that matched her silky waves. She wore a pink baby tank top that showed off her flat tummy, and her busting cleavage.  
  
Chi Chi was next, she got her picture taken and put the same things a Bulma, 'club' and 'sexy'. Chi Chi picked out tight, white, hip hugger, sparkly pants, with  
  
A red pull over shirt that's tied right between her bust, and the rest of the shirt is just flowing out behind her; this outfit also shows off Chi Chi's flat stomach and bust.  
  
While fiddling with the computer before, 18 had already taken her picture she typed in the same things the two girls before her did. And The first outfit that came on was her absolute favorite a yellow tank top that only had one strap, and had a piece of cloth cut from her bust to her waist revealing half of her flat stomach. She was wearing lowrider, tight jeans with tearing slightly at the bottom to give it a sexy look. 18 was wearing a push up bra because she wasn't as big as the other girls ( she's a B cup and Chi Chi and Bulma are C cups ) so that made her look a lot more appealing in the tight yellow tank top.  
  
"OK! Wow we look so good!" Chi Chi squealed  
  
"Now we have to do make up and hair" Bulma said  
  
  
  
Bulma wore (A/N They are all wearing black eyeliner and mascara, I just don't want to bore you by saying the same thing three times) a purplish eye shadow that mixed with the color of her shirt and hair. She also had on a shimmery blush and pink lipstick, which matched her shirt perfectly.  
  
Chi Chi has on white eye shadow to bring out the sparkle in her eyes and she had on the same blush as Bulma. She wore a deep red lipstick that went with her shirt.  
  
18 did the smoky eye look (black and glitter on the eyes, very very dark look, but sexy) and she had the shimmery blush on, and with a peachy clear color on her lips.  
  
Bulma did nothing with her hair, just left it hanging loosely at the middle of her back and she it curled under at the ends. 18 pulled half or her hair to the back or her head in a clip and left a few strands on her face, the rest hung by her shoulders. Chi Chi put a shimmery highlighter color on the few strands by her face and let it hang to the middle of her back.  
  
"Ok we seriously have to go" Bulma said, "we're gunna have to leave right nor or else we won't make it there"  
  
"Alright, I'm heading downstairs then!" chi chi and 18 yelled as they ran out of Bulma's room  
  
The next thing that happens is they're jumping into Bulma's red sports car and off to the club.  
  
Next Chapter: The girls arrive at the club and find the guys, and what are they wearing!!!!!!!!!!????  
  
  
  
Sorry that was sorta a cliffhanger! SORRY! Ok tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! R&R and tell me if I should continue. 


	4. Authors note

Hey Everyone. Tomorrow since I have the day off.yayay! ^-^ I plan to write a quick chapter or maybe just take this story off, and start over again because I think its pretty stupid. But if I don't get the next chapter out tomorrow I will either put one out this weekend or something because I still have to decide.so.you guys have to tell me what I'm gunna do.New Chapter or start the story over, you guys choose! Thanks to all who reviewed I'm really sorry I haven't updated in about.7-8 months.hahah well thanks!  
  
Tell me through reviews!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
Thanks 


End file.
